


My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi

by 0li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Glee References, High School Theater, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical References, Musicals, No Smut, Singing, Unrequited Love, but not acually, daisuga - Freeform, drama club, i dont know what to put here, if they talked to eachother they would be togthere, ill add more, kenhina - Freeform, tuskiyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0li/pseuds/0li
Summary: Yamaguchi joins the school musical and drama happens, pun intended.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, implied sawamura daichi/ sugawara koshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I JUST WANTED TO LET YALL KNOW THIS WASNT MY IDEA I GOT IT FROM @SOUNDSLIKEAWHISPER ON TIKTOK, also please be patient with me this is my first fic in a long time and I'm really busy with school, cosplay, and many other things so please don't demand for updates ill update when I update thank you and have a good day.

Yamaguchi has always loved to sing, I mean did he tell anyone, no. Of course not, it was a secret hobby that he didn't want anyone to know about. Not even his childhood best friend Tsukishima Kei. I mean singing and acting was the only thing he was confident at, so telling people would only lead to disaster. What do you expect him to think, he’s been friends with Tsukishima all his life. Tsukki isn’t the nicest person all the time so he’s decided to keep his hobby a secret. Yamaguchi wonders if there is anyone like him who enjoys singing and acting I mean probably, there are musicals for a reason. 

He was wandering around the hall when something catches his eye, “A sign-up sheet for the school musical? We have a drama club here?” Yamaguchi thinks out loud, “What are you mumbling about Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asks. “Oh! hi tsukki, I didn’t see you there! It’s nothing for you to worry about I'll meet you in class.” He says, but the look on Tsukishima faces tells him that he doesn’t quite buy it, “Ok... I’ll see you there.” Tsukishima says unconvinced.  
Yamaguchi lets a breath of relief, that was a close one, he thinks. “Hey you over there!!” someone shouts, Yamaguchi looks around to see no one else and he points at his self, “I see you looking at the drama club sign up sheet?”....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I JUST WANTED TO LET YALL KNOW THIS WASNT MY IDEA I GOT IT FROM @SOUNDSLIKEAWHISPER ON TIKTOK, also please be patient with me this is my first fic in a long time and I'm really busy with school, cosplay, and many other things so please don't demand for updates ill update when I update thank you and have a good day.


	2. Characters Synopsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get to know the characters!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only characters i own is eliot, kathy and rachel everything else belongs to haikyuu!!

eliot: they/them musicals, glee, pizza , and playing the gutair, they often sits at home in there room and just plays, they love murder mystery books and if they are not playing they like to sit in there room and read, he has short black hair and wheres black glasses. bi dating kathy 

yamaguchi : he/him, he plays volleyball and had a secret love for singing and acting, he likes to play video games and his favorite food is fugu (which is fish), he loves hanging out with his best friend tsukishima (even tho he might be a little mean ) gay 

tsukishima: he/him, also plays volleyball, like dinosaurs (but no ones really knows expect yamaguchi) , has a soft spot for yamguchi even if he doesn’t show it, loves strawberry short cake and loves having polaroid pictures of him and yamaguchi up on his wall to look at when he’s feeling a little down, it reminds him of good times. gay 

rachel: she/her likes to write story’s, and go camping, she loves the outdoors it feels like home to her, she has long wavy brown hair and nice green eyes, she always find time to hang out with her little sister daisy who is ten and in elementary school, she likes to listen to a lot of old music such as frank santra and louie armstrong lesbain 

kathy: she/her loves nature and flowers and knows the flower language, loves to be outside and her favorite dates with eliot is when they have picnics all day and stay for a few hours of the night to watch the stars, she also loves the moon and the sky, the outdoors are a place a of comfort since she doesn’t have the greatest home life straight

Andrew he/him: steals a lot, he’s untrustworthy and rude, he likes to bake bread and other foods the kitchen is the only thing in his life that hasn’t left him. Likes to watch films he wants to be a film maker when he grows up, watching fimes with his dad is the only good memory he has with his dad, dad left when he was young and lives with his mom who is out for work mom fo the time, hes basically Tsukishima if he hadn’t met Yamaguchi pan fair skin with curly blonde hair


	3. Marjoram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say again that This is not my idea its @soundlikeawhisper on TikTok and you should check out her page!! also, I don't know when the next chapter is going to be released so be on the lookout and be patient and who knows I might add more of my OC's down the line...

Chapter one 

“Honey? we’re going to be late do you know how long it took me to convince r-. Oh? who’s this?” says a girl with black curly hair and light brown skin. She is wearing a yellow flowery dress with some nice white shoes, not forgetting to mention that she had a nice pink rose clip in her hair. 

“You came at the perfect time! Hi, my name is Eliot, my pronouns are They/Them. the person standing next to me is my girlfriend Kathy, and something about me is that I play guitar! “

“Going off what My lovely significant other said my name is Kathy and my pronouns are She/Her, and a fun fact about me I know all about the flower language, so here is a Marjoram! It means happiness, what’s your name?” Kathy says with such joy in her voice. “Um, uh m-my name is Yamaguchi my pronouns are He/Him and I like to play video games.” “yeah!” he whispers under his breath while putting a nervous smile and two thumbs in front of the two. 

Now let’s get back on topic, “Yamaguchi, were looking at the sign-up sheet for drama club?” Says Eliot. “I, uh yeah I was but it’s fine I’ll go I don’t want to be a bother hav-“ says Yamaguchi in a rush this was a little too much all at once, “No, no you’re not bothering us we are looking for new members anyway so it’s fine, so do you want to join the drama club?” 

They say. “Even if you’re still unsure about joining just go to one meeting and if you don’t like it you don’t have to join but if you do~,” Kathy says. At this moment Yamaguchi takes a risk I mean they did say that if he didn’t like he didn’t have to join so why not shoot his shot. “You know what I’ll go to the meeting and like you said if I don’t like it, I won’t join but if I do… [he lets out a small sigh] I’ll join.” He says somewhat confidently “That’s amazing I can’t wait to see you there!! It is being held in room 302, Have a good day Yamaguchi!!” Kathy says as she walks away skipping hand and hand with Eliot. 

“Oi, Yamaguchi, who were talking too you’re late to class,” says Tsukishima with the littlest amount of concern in his voice. “Coming!” Yamaguchi said with a newfound joy in his voice, “Yamaguchi, why is there a plant in your hair?” Tsukishima said pointing to the green object in the freckled boys’ hair. “Oh, this? It’s something my new friend gave me it means happiness!” Says Yamaguchi “Whatever we need to get to class,” Says Tsukishima, but honestly he wonders who his new “Friends” are. 

The day goes by quickly and it is now time for the drama club. Yamaguchi was feeling a mix of emotions, He was excited and nervous it was a little overwhelming for him he just wanted to make a good impression. 299…300…301…302, He’s found it, the drama room. Yamaguchi walks into the room and everyone looks at him like cats ready to pounce. “Um, I’m here for the drama club meeting?” he says with worry in his voice had he gone to the wrong room? 

“Yamaguchi! Over here!” Eliot says He’s much calmer now that he’s found someone he knows. “Hey! Is this the right room? [he looks around in confusion] They say to him “Ahaha yes, now let me explain to you a few things, this year’s musical is going to be Mean Girls!! I know I know exciting, and we do allow gender-bending the charters so you can audition for whoever you want!! Let me ask you this have you ever been in a drama club?” “Well no, but I’ve always found it interesting!” the freckled boy says 

“Drama Club is designed for students interested in learning more about the aspects of theater. This includes learning stage terminology, working on acting skills, set building, and costumes/makeup design. ... For a student to participate in the production, the student must attend drama club meetings.” Eliot says “Wow it sounds like you take this pretty seriously,” Yamaguchi says. “Let me put it this way, are you in any other clubs?” 

“Well yeah, I’m in volleyball.” “So, think about it like this, you’re in volleyball and your practicing and practicing and practicing, then you have this big match coming up and you want to do good so you work even harder to become better and all that hard work comes off during the game you understand now?” Yamaguchi just said yes even though no matter how much he practiced it didn’t pay off. 

“When you hear my voice clap once!” [clap] “When you hear my voice clap twice!” [clap x2] “Three times!” [clap x3] “Thank you, for the new people here my name is Rachel I go by she/her and I’m the head of the drama club and the musical this year is going to be drumroll please” [lap drum roll] “Mean Girls!” [everyone cheers] I’m going to give you some time to decide who you want to audition for have fun!!” 

“Woah, who’s that?” Yamaguchi asks amazed he’s never seen anyone like that confidant speaking to a group, I mean he’s has seen Daichi do it many times to the team but that’s only a little group of people there like over 30 drama kids in this meeting. “Her? Oh, that’s Rachel she runs the whole thing, she’s the director let me call her over.” Kathy says 

“Oh, you don’t have to do that its f- “Yamaguchi says “None since she won’t bite, Rachel over here!” soon this girl with wavy brown hair and pale skin come over “Yeah? Who’s this? did you finally manage to get someone to join Kathy is this another plot of yours for you to let you use my father’s flower field?” 

“Ha-ha very funny not this time, this is Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Rachel, Rachel, Yamaguchi.” Kathy says “Oh! Hi, are you interested in auditioning or are you going to be stage crew?” says Rachel. From the little knowledge of musical theater, he says “Well actually I was hoping audition for Cady and Regina if you don’t mind.” Yamaguchi says he’s intimidated by Rachel’s presence it’s a lot like Daichi in a sort of leader way.  
“It’s not a problem just fill out the form saying you want to audition for those two and you can go auditions for cady tomorrow and Regina they day after. I just want to properly introduce myself I’m Rachel my pronouns are she her and I run the drama club! I hope you enjoy your time here!! Break a leg in auditions!!” “thank you have a good day to you too!!” [Yamaguchi turns to Eliot and Kathy] “Wow the people hear are nice!” says Yamaguchi. 

“Yeah, I would just steer clear of Andrew he’s nothing but trouble-Ow! Babe what was that for!” Kathy says to Eliot as they hit her lightly on her arm. “That’s not nice of you Kathy and you know it we should let him make his own opinions on him you don’t know his home life maybe that the reason he acts not so nice.” Eliot says defensively “Yeah that’s true I’m sorry Yamaguchi!” Kathy says 

“Oh no, it’s fine my best friend is a little mean sometimes so I’m sure he’s just misunderstood speaking of that I have to go I hope you guys have a good rest of the day, break a leg tomorrow bye!!” Yamaguchi says as he runs off to the volleyball court 

“Yamaguchi you're late, where were you?!” Daichi asks with concern Yamaguchi was usually never late. “That actually what I wanted to talk to you about I’m joining the school musical this year so I might miss games and practices I hope that’s fine with you?” says Yamaguchi “Look at him out boy is growing up! says Suga in a motherly way “Yeah it is fine I hope you make It and just know that your volleyball family will always love and support you as always Karasuno Fight!” 

“So that’s it you’re just going to leave the club?!” Tsukishima says with a hint of anger in his voice “No, I never said that Tuskki, I’m just going to do something that makes me happy other than volleyball!” Yamaguchi says his voice slowly getting louder by the second “But you never told me any this, that you like musical and to sing, what are you just going to lie to me like my brother?!” Tsukishima says he angry like really angry. 

“Guys, calm down Kageyama and I are best friends and we don’t tell each other everything,” Hinata says trying to defuse the situation. “Shut up shrimpy, Fine! Go! See if I care who you hang out with your new “friends” or whatever!” Tsukishima says and storms out of the gym. “Tsukki, wait!” Yamaguchi says as he follows him out of the gym. “Well that was awkward…” “Boke Hinata Boke not the time!” 

“Yamaguchi, you know how hard it is for me to communicate so why couldn’t you just tell me?” Tsukishima says in a soft tone, he cares for him even though he doesn’t show it most of the time. “I’m afraid that I’ll get judged or that you won’t like it, I look up to you so much and I don’t want to let you down…” Yamaguchi says as he is looking down 

“You’ll never let me down, you always impress me with everything you do, now let’s go to my house have some food, and go over your lines, we got to make sure that you do great!” Tsukishima says as he holds Yamaguchi endearingly walking hand in hand heading to his house…”


	4. lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH SORRY SO MANY THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING ON BUT IM WORKING ON CHAP 3 RN I PROMISE ILL HAVE THAT OUT SOON

CHAPTER TWO

After many long nights of practicing with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi felt somewhat confidant that he was going to do well. I mean sure he had his doubts and his many many worries, but he had a little faith in himself. 

Even though he knows that tsukishima could be there with him at the audition he knew that he was cheering him up in his own way even if didn’t always show it. 

After doing some research and discussing it with Tsuki, they both decided that the best song for Tadashi to sing was opportunity from 13, it wasn’t a piece of popular music but isn’t that what made his choice even more different and more likely to stand out.

It was time 

He had met up with Kathy and Eliot beforehand and they told him not to worry and that he would do great! 

(she had given him an iris meaning hope, she was really into this flower thing) 

When he got into the room, he really felt the stares of the director, Rachel, and everyone else who was in the room.

He was scared and he started to feel his anxiety starting to act up. He felt like he couldn’t breathe that the air was getting sucked straight out of him. It felt like the room was spinning and the tears were welling up in his eyes. 

This is too much; this is too much 

He couldn’t do this 

Why did he think that he could? 

That were people that were much better at this so why did he think he had a chance. 

More of these thoughts were starting to come into his head until he saw a familiar figure standing at the door giving somewhat of a reassuring of smile and a thumbs up. Seeing his cool smile and his blonde hair pulled him back to reality where Rachel was saying that he could start. 

Just as quickly as it started it ended. He was done and the next thing he heard was “You did great thank you. You’ll know if you got a call back on Monday and until then I’ll see you around.” Tadashi quickly said thank you and goodbye and left the room. 

Since he didn’t know if het got the part yet, he still went to volleyball practice. Granted he was late, but he showed up and isn’t that what counts.  
He had met up with kei as he was walking to the gym and asked him for, she had some advice. “you know I know nothing really about singing and stuff like that but from what I can tell – he had a quick pause- you did amazing and you have nothing to worry about. Tsukishima said this next part with seriousness in his voice 

“If tells you otherwise then don’t listen because the clearly don’t know what they are talking about.” He had put on his headphones after saying then and he had clearly made his point to Tadashi. 

Kei was proud and supported his freckled friend in his new hobby. 

When they got to the gym yamaguchi went to the third years he needed some advice that he couldn’t exactly ask tsuki without raising an alarm. 

“Daichi, Suga Asahi? I kind of need some advice and I figured that you guys would be the best to come to since you guys are the oldest and well have the most experience and before you ask it would be far too embarrassing to ask coach.” 

The trio was a little shocked to say the least I mean they meant no harm towards yamaguchi but, I mean it was a little out of the ordinary. They knew that if he needed any clearance on most things, he would just ask tsukishima this meant it was important to his underclassmen. 

Asahi was the first to speak up I mean he related most to (anxiety wise) sharing a shocked look with his other two friends on his face “uh yeah? What do you need to talk about?” 

“well you see my heart kind of races and swells when I’m next to this certain person and I have no idea if this is normal because I’ve known them for basically all my life and I don’t want to ruin anything between us because he means so much to me and—” Yamaguchi rambles 

“Ahh I see what’s going on here you have a crush on someone don’t you? And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” Suga responded with a sly smirk coming onto his face “see the thing is I’m not sure and that’s why I came to you guys for help, because for one you guys are people I trust and I know you wont lead me wrong and 2 I figured that you guys would at least have some experience in this area because well you know your older.” Says tadashi 

“I’m not sure I would be much of help I’m going through my own crush situation currently but I’m sure these two love birds can be of some help better than me at least see you later.” Says asahi 

“The only reason asahi isn’t dating someone right now is because he cant muster up the courage to actually ask them out an that’s what really stopping him, but as for you yamaguchi I’m sure everything will be fine with you and this person, if they really care for you and is your friend they’ll understand. From the way you just described ow you felt when you’re around this certain person it’s a crush and that’s fine and its completely normal.” The captain informed 

“Don’t be afraid to let me know if this certain person doesn’t act the most kind after hearing your feelings okay?” stated suga. “alright, thanks for the advice” yamaguchi said.  
After having the helpful conversation with his upperclassmen. 

He decided just to focus on practice and let his worried seep away as he practiced his float serves. Practice went by fast; he was relived after all he did have a long day all he wanted to do at this point was go home and go to sleep. 

Since it was Friday, he didn’t have to worry about school the next day, so he turned off his alarm, texted kei good night and feel fast asleep. 

On Monday he found out he got the call back for Regina which he was not expecting at all, so he immediately told tsukishima. 

They went into the biggest hug and stared into each other’s eyes for a little longer than is considered normal. After they both calmed down, they knew they had lots of work to do and got started as soon as they could. 

Wednesday was the big day 

The day that would decide if he was in or out 

Fortunately, Daichi had called off practice for some unknown reason so tsukishima was able to sit in the room quietly while it all happened. Using the same website, they had used to find the first song they both agreed that it would be best if he sang the song “what you got” from freaky Friday, they looked impressed. (tsukishima looked proud of his best friend and thought he would never admit it that was yamaguchi favorite part) 

Rachel tells him that the cast list will be out on Friday and that when hell will know if he had gotten the part and boy did Friday take a long time to come. On Friday morning he texted the group chat names drama club dummies. Kathy though of the name, Kathy auditioned for Janis and Eliot went for damian. 

Kathy [ 10:34 ]  
Soo how do you think yall did??? 

Eliot [ 10: 35 ]  
Pretty well actually, not Rachel berry good but good 

Yamaguchi [ 10:35 ]  
I don’t think many people are that good but I’m sure you guys did amazing 

Eliot [ 10:36 ]  
Tell me yamaguchi, who was that boy that was in the room while you went? A boyfriend maybe??? 

Kathy [ 10:36 ]  
I was wondering the same thing yams??? Got something you wanna share? 

Yamaguchi [ 10:36 ]  
Pfft  
Whattt  
Tsukki being my boyfriend??  
You guys are crazy  
Hess a childhood friend that all 

Eliot [ 10:37 ]  
Are you sure??  
Like super really sure??  
Because Idk the way he looked at you sad something else 

Before the teasing could go on for any longer Kathy sent a frantic amount of texts 

Kathy [ 10:40 ]  
GUYS  
YALL OMGSKJBGK  
YALL  
ITS HERE  
ITS  
HERE OMGRSBK PLS KfJBRKWG

Eliot [ 10:41 ]  
WHAT  
WHATS HERE??? 

Kathy [ 10:41 ]  
THE CAST LISHT  
ITS POSTED KJFBKJTB  
OMG OMG  
AHH 

Yamaguchi felt his heart sink.


	5. corn flower

Chapter three 

He felt his heart sink, the moment he was finally waiting for. The single thing he had worked so hard on, the late nights with Tsukki practicing and practicing it all led up to this moment 

Eliot [ 10:37 ]   
UHHHH BABE   
SEND THE LINK   
PLS <3 

Kathy [ 10:38 ]   
RIGHT RIGHT   
HERE IT IS 

Karasuno cast list Mean Girls

REGINA G……... YAMAGUCHI TADASHI

GREACHEN. W……... SELMA ELMA 

KAREN. S……...LUTHER GIBSON

CADY H……...ANDREA KELP

JANIS I…… KATHY SPARKS 

DAMIN……ELIOT RODREGO

AARON S……. ANDREW HERREA 

Main cast please come to the drama room for a few moments as we need to discuss a few things. Thank you

Apparently Tsukki had noticed him freaking out because he asked is everything was okay, and when yamaguchi couldn’t answer he had just looked at what was open on his   
phone. “yams you worked hard for this I’m sure you got the part.” Tsukishima said uncharaisticaly sweet, not to say the Tsukki was unkind to yamaguchi but to the normal eye 

this was unusual. 

He knew he was going to have to do it, he had to check the cast list whether he liked it or not. Tsukishima gave him on more reassuring glance.   
Tadashi took a big deep breath and could not believe his eyes... 

He had gotten the part 

HE HAD GOTTEN THE PART 

Yamaguchi looked at tsukishima and tears started to form “yams is everything okay? Did you not get the part because if you did—” tsukishima was cut off “NO No no, I did it! I got the part I got the part!!” yamaguchi started jumping up in joy.   
He was so happy he gave tsukishima the biggest hug ever. “thank you thank you thank you thank you!! Tsukki without your help I would not have been here so thank you so so much!”

Tsukki face became a little red for a moment “tsk its nothing I’m juts doing what a good friend would”   
Yamaguchi looked at his phone I mean how couldn’t ignore the constant buzzing forever “I’ll meet with you late Tsukki I got go talk to Kathy and Eliot see what time rehearsal is next! Bye!” 

Just like that he was out like the flash before the blonde-haired boy was able to respond back.   
Yamaguchi had never felt so proud of himself until then, other than the time he made a jump float serve go where he wanted to. He hurried himself to the drama room and thankfully was not the last one there. 

Tadashi quickly found Kathy and Eliot and sat close it looked like Rachel was about to start saying something as another person walked through the door.  
“Andrew, I do hope that you’re not going to be late for anymore drama meetings?” questioned Rachel   
“pfft me late? What do you take me for someone who isn’t punctual? Don’t get your panties in a twist I won’t be late.” Andrew barked back

So that was the famous Andrew this was not what I was expecting at all yamaguchi thought as he unconventionally started at the boy walking in. but he recognize that kind of tone that he put up it reminded him of tsukishima, they even looked similar so that didn’t really help.   
“you got a problem? Who do you think you are staring me when you’re the new meat? a newbie? what make-“ Andrew began to bark at Yamaguchi 

“Enough Andrew, for the love that all that is good it is only a quick 5 minutes meeting don’t start picking fights.” Rachel practically begged 

“tsk, whatever” yeah that guy reminded him of Tsukki but not in the best way

“as you all know yall are the main cast for this year’s musical! I just wanted to go over a few things before we have official rehearsals with everyone, to answers everyone’s questions practice will be every day from 1-2 pm-“ 

Yamaguchi had tapped out at that point he knew that what she was saying was important but he couldn’t help it so many things were happening at once and before he knew it Rachel was acing if we had any questions   
“Um I have one?”  
“go right ahead!”   
“when do you want us to go off book?” 

“that is an amazing question, Yamaguchi! A couple weeks from now but not anytime soon we just got done with the cast list so were not really worried about that right now, if that’s all the question everyone has then you can go back to your classes!”

“yamaguchi wait up! Sooo how do you feel about joining the drama club now??” Kathy asked with the teasing being obvious 

“okay okay I’ll admit it I like it so far and I’m having so much fun with you guys thank you so so much!” Yamaguchi reveled   
They all go in for a big group hug, and in this moment yamaguchi feel seen he felt loved and he didn’t want this feeling to ever go away 

“Oh! Before I forget! I got us some daffodils! They mean new beginnings and I thought it would be nice since we all got the part we wanted!” exclaimed Kathy 

“that’s very thought fun of you babe like always “ says Eliot lovingly and they kiss on the cheek 

“aww you guys are soo cute together! I have an idea we should all go to Kathy’s house and practice together, so we have a feel for everything that’s going on ya know?” yamaguchi pondered 

“That’s an amazing idea yamaguchi! What do you guys say? Does 4 work?” Kathy suggested. Yamaguchi knew that this would be cutting it really close to volleyball he couldn’t take a break epically when coming to this he could not disappoint the drama team and his new friends. 

“that works! So, I guess I’ll see you all then?” 

“Yup see you later Yama!” said Eliot   
While walking back to class someone confronted him   
“listen here newbie stay out of my way and I’ll stay out of yours got it good.” Andrew told him bluntly before pushing him against the wall. 

Yamaguchi shook it off the best he could, he didn’t wanna make enemies he wanted to make friends.   
After a long day he fell into a routine, school, volleyball ,drama practice and then some more drama practice with Kathy and Eliot or by himself. Every day was the same he had to do this he couldn’t slack off he couldn’t afford to. Yamaguchi would not be the reason that the production goes downhill.   
Tadashi could tell that tsukishima was getting worried, but he could not figure out why? I mean he looked perfectly fine and was acting mostly the same, so why after three weeks of doing all this work did Tsukishima kei, his best friend and his crush have such a worried expression written on his face?


End file.
